Just Call Me Obi Wan
by YamiSnuffles
Summary: *ON HOLD INDEFINITELY* A collection of vignettes examining the many names of Obi-Wan Kenobi through the years; Knight Kenobi, Old Ben, the Negotiator and more. Chapter Four: Obi-Wan learns a little something about politicians.
1. Chapter 1: Son

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to Mr. Lucas. Xanatos is property of Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson. For those of you who haven't read the Jedi Apprentice books, all you need to know is that Xanatos was Qui-Gon's padawan before Obi-Wan.

Timeline: about 25 years pre-TPM. Qui-Gon is about 35 and Xanatos is about 14.

Genre: Family

Chapter One: Son

Qui-Gon Jinn walked down a long stone paved pathway. His long strides carried him forward with unconscious ease. A step behind him was his teenaged apprentice, Xanatos. Whereas Qui-Gon's face was a mask of happy serenity, a frown had started to settle on his padawan's face.

Without looking back or slowing his gate, Qui-Gon said, "Something is troubling you."

"I don't understand why we need to walk," Xanatos said.

"You know quite well my opinion on that."

"But we're not here on a real mission. We're just retrieving some youngling. We don't need to scope out the land."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "Retrieving a Force sensitive youngling is a '_real mission_' my young Padawan. Quite an important one, in fact."

"Fine, then I still don't realize why we need to know the lay of the land. We should have taken the speeder that was offered to us instead of plodding along on foot. We aren't simple messengers. We're Jedi," Xanatos said, his tone cool and slightly haughty.

"All the more reason we should walk. Even the most straightforward mission can easily become complicated," Qui-Gon responded. "More importantly, it's a lovely day."

Xanatos knew that his master meant that to be the end of the conversation, but he still felt uneasy. He sped up his pace so that he was level with Qui-Gon. He didn't say anything further, but he heaved a deep sigh. Qui-Gon took his eyes off the large white clouds above and let his gaze settle on the boy.

"There's something else," Qui-Gon said and he already suspected the answer.

"Should we be doing this?" Xanatos said after a pause.

"We just went over this-"

"No, not walking. We obviously shouldn't be doing that," Xanatos interjected with a hollow laugh. "I meant, taking this youngling."

Qui-Gon slowed to a stop and Xanatos stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"You say it as if we were about to abduct the child," Qui-Gon said, slightly disturbed.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just, don't you think he might be happier here," Xanatos replied. He waved his arms in a sweeping gesture at the grounds around them. Rolling, cheery green hills led to a well manicured garden complete with a number of sparkling fountains. At the center of the garden was a modest sized cottage of hewn rock and timber. "It's not quite the height of luxury, but any child would obviously live a comfortable and easy life here."

"And comfortable and easy is always best?" Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You always twist my words until they sound bad," Xanatos grumbled.

Qui-Gon laughed. "I rather think I tend to do the opposite," he said, half to himself.

Xanatos' pale cheeks tinged a mottled red. With a grimace he brushed off the comment with an impatient swat at the air. "What I meant was," he said, "shouldn't we leave such younglings where they are? This is a peaceful planet, the family is well off- why should we take a child away from that?"

A small frown tugged at the corners of Qui-Gon's mouth. This was not an unusual argument, but not one you often heard from a Jedi apprentice. Suddenly the source of Xanatos' unease made sense. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"We must trust that parents know what is best for their children," he said in a calm, quiet voice.

Xanatos turned his head to avoid Qui-Gon's eyes.

"We better hurry. Since you insisted on walking, Master, we'll probably be late," he said.

Without further comment, the two started their trek again. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he should let it drop so easily, but he decided his padawan was a resilient young man. The fact that he was back to joking was proof enough of that. Hopefully the mission would help Xanatos work through some of those feelings. It was the reason, after all, that Qui-Gon had accepted the mission in the first place.

Qui-Gon kept that hope in mind as he reached the front door. He raised his hand to knock, but before he had a chance, the door opened. Standing in the entryway was a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long auburn hair that had been tied back in a simple knot and swept over one shoulder. The pale skin on her face was lightly freckled. Her petite, lithe frame was draped in a long, shimmersilk dress of a delicate green. Tucked in the corner of one of her bare arms was the most serious infant Qui-Gon had ever seen. The youngling stared at him with blue-grey eyes that were perfect miniatures of his mother's.

"Welcome, Master...?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," the older Jedi said. "And my apprentice, Xanatos."

Both Jedi bowed slightly and the young woman waved them in with her free arm.

"Please come in, Master Jinn," the woman said. Qui-Gon smiled. Her voice was deep, smooth, and sweet, like the gurgling of a stream. The Jedi followed her through the entrance into a cozy living room. It was a modest size, but very comfortably furnished. They both seated themselves on a couch and the woman sat in an armchair across from them.

"Welcome to my home," she said to them.

"It's lovely, Mrs. Kenobi," Qui-Gon said.

"It's nothing much but I find it to be a good retreat after spending much of my time on Coruscant," she replied. "And call me Ari-Ahn. Mrs. Kenobi makes me feel ancient."

"Alright, Ari-Ahn then. And your husband?"

"Ben," she supplied. "I told him we had visitors, so he should be in soon."

And indeed, a moment later, a young man walked in from another room.

"Ah, the Jedi. Good," he said. He sat on the arm of the chair his wife was sitting in. Although not an ugly man, he looked extremely plain when compared to the woman next to him. He was none too tall, and spots of grease covered his skin and the well worn coveralls he wore. He had wispy, brown hair sitting in a disorderly pile on top of his head. A beard covered a strong, cleft chin. Despite all that, there was a lively sparkle in his eyes and he had a wide, warm smile; Qui-Gon could tell he was a good man.

"Ben, let me introduce you to Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Xanatos," Ari-Ahn said.

Ben stood and reached out a callused hand to Qui-Gon.

"Pleased to meet you. Don't mind the grease. I was just tuning up my starship."

Qui-Gon shook the offered hand and said, "Starship?"

Ari-Ahn rolled her eyes. "It's his pet project," she explained. "He's a pilot, you see. Seems he's not satisfied flying transport ships. He wants his own yacht but buying one isn't good enough, so he's building one."

"All for you my queen," Ben said with a dramatic bow. "We can't have my galaxy renowned singing goddess riding frigates to perform at the opera."

"If I never rode public transports I never would have met you, my love," she replied. "And you exaggerate as always. I'm not so famous."

Qui-Gon was sure a successful opera singer must be used to compliments, but still the young woman blushed ferociously at her husband's comment. They were a charming couple. Though it killed him, he knew he had to cut their chatter short. He knew they were only stalling for time before the inevitable conversation came up. And inevitable it was, because he was a Jedi and this was a mission. He could not be charmed into forgetting his duty.

"Mrs. Kenobi?" he said.

"I told you, Ari-Ahn."

"Of course. Ari-Ahn, may I see your son a moment so we can begin our testing?"

Her smile faltered and was replaced by a careful, polite mask. Her eyes had shifted to a stormy grey. "Yes, yes, how silly of me. Why else would we be entertaining Jedi in our house Although it could hardly be called entertaining. Where are my manners? Would either of you like tea? Or anything to eat? Maybe-"

The slippery flow of words was cut short when Ben put a gentle hand onto his wife's shoulder. "Beloved," he said, his voice quiet and steady.

"I will not hurt the boy and I will give him right back," Qui-Gon assured.

Ari-Ahn nodded mutely and got slowly to her feet. She handed her son into the large waiting hands of the Jedi. The youngling gave a single tiny whimper as he was handed over, then became all silence and seriousness once again. Qui-Gon took a small blood sample and ran it through the medical datapad he'd brought for analysis. The results confirmed what he already knew- the child was Force sensitive. All further tests, of reflexes and the like, were mere formality.

"Is he...?" Ben asked.

Qui-Gon nodded and handed the youngling back to his mother.

"Of course he is," Ben said. "We knew he was. But still, you never know I guess."

"What happens now?" Ari-Ahn asked.

"That is all up to you. If you decide you want him to stay with you, we will leave you in peace. If, however, you decide you would like him to be trained as a Jedi, we will take him back to the Temple on Coruscant. There he will learn to handle and understand his connection to the Force. He may be given a chance to visit, when he is a bit older, but you will likely see little of your son and he will know very little of you," Qui-Gon explained. "It is a very difficult decision to make but know this- I sense something rare in this child. I believe he could be a great Jedi."

Ben gave a low whistle. "A Kenobi becoming a Jedi. I never thought I'd see the day," he said, with a small chuckle. "Of course, I should have known he'd be something great. He takes more after his mother. Just be warned, that also means he'll probably cry when you get on your transport. He hates flying. Loves looking at ships, but hates flying. Maybe... maybe being a Jedi he'll learn to love flying."

"So you are decided then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Ari-Ahn responded quietly. "I may not be Force sensitive myself, I may not see what you see, but I can see this much. He is more than our son, our first born. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2: Obi Wan Kenobi

A/N: Thanks so much to those who have reviewed or are following this story. Like I said in the description, it's a collection of short stories but I've decided (for now) to keep them in chronological order. Sometimes the jumps (as with this time) will only be a few hours, and other times there could be years between one story and the next. So it will read like one big, slightly disjointed story, haha.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine...

Timeline: Set just bit after the prior chapter

Chapter Two: Obi-Wan Kenobi

Retrieving younglings for training back at the Temple was an extremely important mission. It was also an extremely controversial one. There were many people who understood that for the Order to survive, it needed parents who were willing to give their children over to the Jedi. However, and perhaps understandably so, many people couldn't comprehend why any parent would willingly just give away their child. Those people assumed that the parents either didn't love their children or that the Jedi had somehow brainwashed them into doing it.

And so, it was unfortunate that the only transportation they could arrange back to Coruscant was a large public vessel. Qui-Gon and Xanatos had not bothered to disguise themselves in any way. They didn't even hide their lightsabers from view. Jedi, as rare as they were in the galaxy, already tended to gather a few onlookers. With an infant in tow, the pair were being openly gawked at by any number of beings in the bustling spaceport. Xanatos bristled under the suspicious stares.

"Calm yourself Padawan," Qui-Gon said, sensing his apprentice's emotions.

Xanatos merely scowled. He was a good boy and Qui-Gon was glad to have him as an apprentice; still so young, the teen was already a skilled fighter and a brilliant strategist. All the same, Qui-Gon was not blind to his padawan's pride.

"There's no helping what others will think of you," he added.

"I know Master, but they're looking at us like we're nothing but common criminals. It's not like we're sneaking out in the middle of the night. We're not even trying to disguise ourselves," Xanatos replied, his voice cool.

"And surely we could avoid all of this if we did those things, which is, as I said, why there's no helping it."

Xanatos nodded but a shadow passed over his icy blue eyes. While there was no avoiding all of this, Qui-Gon decided there was no reason to prolong it. He picked up his pace and the crowd parted accordingly. When Qui-Gon Jinn walked forward with a purpose, there were few who would dare to stand in his way. Gawkers were certainly no exception to this rule. Xanatos, a strong presence in his own right, had little trouble following. In no time they had reached the large public transport that would act as their ride home.

"Go to our room, Xanatos. I will join you after I have a quick word with the captain," Qui-Gon instructed.

Xanatos nodded and left without a word. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, and then went to the bridge where he found the captain of the ship, an Ithorian named Gillom. Gillom slowly turned his long eyestalks to the approaching Jedi.

"We will be leaving shortly, Master Jedi," the captain said.

"That is good," Qui-Gon replied. "I actually came to inform you that you'll have one more passenger."

The Ithorian peered down at the small bundle in Qui-Gon's arms.

"Another Jedi?"

"Just Obi-Wan Kenobi for now," Qui-Gon said with a warm smile. "He certainly has the potential, but only time will tell if he'll be a Jedi."

"I will try to see that you are not bothered on our return voyage, though it is not a long trip. Your business is your own."

"I thank you."

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly, not wanting to awaken the sleeping child nestled against him. The way back to his room was blessedly barren since many passengers had already found their quarters. However, before he entered his quarters, he abruptly paused and turned around; he had been followed. The man who'd been tailing him stumbled to a stop.

"Do you want something?" Qui-Gon asked blandly.

He recognized the man from the bridge. While he could not sense any evil intent, he wasn't thrilled with being followed. The man was short, with premature gray peppered into his brown hair. The man looked sheepishly at Qui-Gon.

"I'm the ship's co-pilot. I wasn't trying to listen in but I heard you say..." He stood on his toes in an attempt to get a better look at the baby. "That is, did you say the youngling's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Why?"

"The name's Dom Kenobi. Obi-Wan is my nephew."

Someone other than Qui-Gon might have wondered at the chances of such a meeting. Qui-Gon, though, knew well the mysteries of the Force. Whatever the reason might be, the Living Force had nudged them all together. So he nodded his head in acknowledgment of Dom's earlier question.

"This is Obi-Wan," he confirmed.

Qui-Gon could feel Dom's devastation in the Force, but the man held himself together.

"I... I had no idea they were even discussing giving him to the Jedi," Dom said.

An awkward silence fell, broken only by Obi-Wan's light snoring.

"A family of pilots then," Qui-Gon commented off-hand.

"Back five generations," Dom replied. "I guess it was destined to end. This one will start crying as soon we take off."

"So I've been warned," Qui-Gon laughed.

Dom gave him a weak smile. Silence fell again and the pilot started to shuffle his feet. Qui-Gon sensed he was steeling himself for something.

"Would it be alright if I held him one last time?"

In answer, Qui-Gon bent a bit lower and gently handed over the infant. When he was handed off, Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. Dom smiled and Obi-Wan quickly smiled back. Obi-Wan reach up a small, chubby hand and Dom kissed the palm.

"I dunno if I'll ever be as lucky as my brother. Maybe beautiful women only fall for pilots and not co-pilots. This boy might be the closest thing I ever have to a child," Dom said quietly.

Qui-Gon nodded. He certainly understood. That was just one reason it could be difficult to go on missions like this. As a Jedi, he would never have a child of his own. Raising and caring for an apprentice was as close as he'd get to fatherhood. At least he would have that much. The man before him might never get a similar chance.

Tears had welled up in Dom's eyes, though he was still smiling. Whether from his Force potential or from the innate sensitivity of a young child, Obi-Wan picked up the veiled emotions. He looked somber. His lips were pursed into a little frown and his brows were slightly furrowed. Dom ran a hand over his nephew's downy ginger hair and drew him close for one final hug. He then handed Obi-Wan back to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I've been so busy, I haven't been around as much as I should. I always thought there'd be more chances."

Obi-Wan whimpered. Qui-Gon bounced the infant lightly in an attempt to ward off tears. The creases in Obi-Wan's young forehead eased away and he snuggled in closer, his hands clutched tightly onto Qui-Gon's robes.

"He seems to like you," Dom said with a smile. His face turned serious again and he locked Qui-Gon's gaze with his own. "I don't understand my brother's decision. I can't. But can you at least promise you will you watch over him? Keep him safe?"

"Jedi do not lie, so I will not promise you that his life will be free from danger or that I will even see much more of him beyond this mission. However, he will never be alone. He is in the hands of the Force and it will bind him to all life in the galaxy. It will always be within reach if he is open to it."

Dom gave a curt nod, though he seemed far from comforted or convinced. He reached out and gave Obi-Wan one last pat on the head.

"I ought to be heading back to the bridge now. Let me know if this one starts crying too much when we get going. I've learned a few things that will quiet him down. I don't suppose Jedi have much parenting experience."

"We have our tricks but thank you. I'll do that."

"Farewell Master Jedi."

"Farewell."

Qui-Gon turned and continued to his room. The floor beneath him vibrated as the engines rumble to life. As predicted, Obi-Wan started to wail once the ship lifted from the ground. Qui-Gon did his best to sooth the child through the Force, but it had little effect. There was no denying it, Obi-Wan Kenobi did not like flying. It would be a long journey back to Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3: Youngling

A/N: Sorry for the lag updating this one. But you know, reviews totally make me work faster. ;) I kid, but seriously, thanks for anyone who has reviewed. Although I do my best to keep it from becoming confusing, this time, knowing who Xanatos is has become a bit more important. If you haven't read the Jedi Apprentice books, I suggest just looking him up on Wookiepedia. And if you don't know what that is, seriously, Google it and become its best friend. It's super handy.

Disclaimer: Star Wars, alas, does not belong to me, nor do its characters.

Timeline: About 20 years pre-TPM. Qui-Gon is about 40 and Obi-Wan is about 5.

Chapter 3: Youngling

It had only been one day. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. It seemed completely unfathomable. Only one day ago, his padawan Xanatos had betrayed not only him but the entire Jedi Order. Xanatos had chosen the promise of wealth and power over his life as a Jedi. It was supposed to have been his final test before Knighthood. Instead, Qui-Gon had returned to Coruscant alone to explain what had happened.

It was rare that meetings between him and the Council went pleasantly but this time he had to suffer through more than just some inane disagreement with the Masters. He kept the retelling brief because if it was painful to recollect, it was worse to say it all out loud. In a rush he had recounted how Xanatos had chosen to join sides with the governor of Telos, his father. He felt like he was in a daze as he retold how he had been forced to kill the governor and that Xanatos had seen it all. Then, when it came to the end, Qui-Gon said simply that Xanatos had died in the battle over the planet. It wasn't a lie; not completely anyway. To his relief, the Council had left it at that and not questioned him further.

Qui-Gon had immediately requested new quarters. His request was, thankfully, granted and he cleared out his few belongings then left without another thought. He would let someone else clear out Xanatos' things, for he could not. To his chagrin, he'd been assigned another dormitory with two bedrooms. Someone, it seemed, was not convinced by his proclamation to never take another apprentice. After an extremely fitful night's sleep, Qui-Gon went to find Yoda. Instead, Yoda found him.

"In a hurry, you are, Qui-Gon," the diminutive master said with a smile when Qui-Gon nearly ran into him.

"I apologize Master," Qui-Gon replied with a bow. "I was actually just coming to see you. I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Need you I do, as well," Yoda replied.

"Really?" Qui-Gon couldn't keep the hope out of his voice. A mission. He had not hoped to receive one so soon after Telos, but it was what he wanted more than anything right now. To remain in the Temple was too painful.

"Hmm, yes. Need your help with some Initiates, I do."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped. "Initiates?"

"Perhaps too early it is for Master Qui-Gon. Seems to question everything, he does, this morning," Yoda mused with a small chuckle.

"Excuse me, Master, but why me? Surely there must be others more... fit to help you with younglings."

"And yet, you I ask. So come along you will."

Qui-Gon bowed again and followed after the small green Master. They traveled through the corridors in relative silence. Qui-Gon was searching his mind for some way out of this task. Ordinarily he might have relished such a job. It was always an honor to work alongside Yoda and younglings were so vibrant with the Living Force that Qui-Gon had often welcomed their presence. It was no ordinary day, though. Forever after, it seemed, any initiate or padawan would simply be a reminder of his failure. Every young face would make him see Xanatos, young and full of promise. Any one of them could fall and he felt like a poison that would push them to the Dark Side.

His mind was still busy with these dark thoughts when they reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Although the peaceful room was usually occupied by any number of Jedi seeking a place to meditate, it seemed to be completely empty at the moment. Seemed, of course, being the key word. Although they were clearly trying to mask their presence, Qui-Gon could sense a number of lifeforms hidden in some of the nearby shrubbery.

"Done well younglings, you have. Come now. Meet your other master for the day you will," Yoda said.

Immediately a number of initiates clambered out of their hiding places. The younglings assembled into a neat group before Qui-Gon and Yoda. Their youthful faces beemed with pride from the praise they'd received from Yoda. Yoda waved a clawed hand in front of Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn you will greet," he said.

"Good morning Master Jinn," the younglings chimed in unison.

Qui-Gon couldn't help a small smile as he responded. "Good morning young ones."

"A mission of much importance we have, younglings," Yoda said. All eyes quickly turned to Yoda. Even Qui-Gon, despite his reluctance, was curious to know why they were here. "Protect this you must," Yoda continued, holding his gimer stick aloft. "Wants to steal it, Master Jinn does."

The youths all gasped in shock. A few even turned a wary eye on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon gave his best roguish grin and was awarded with a few more shocked gasps.

"Hide throughout the room you will and what I have taught you use. Be cloaked from Master Jinn to catch him you must try to be. Help mask you I will. But careful you must be. If tagged you are, then out of the game you'll be."

"How will I ever succeed against such a fearsome group?" Qui-Gon quipped with mock despair. He instantly regretted playing along when he heard the ancient master's reply.

"Then have an accomplice you will in this burglary."

"I'm sure no one wants to help a scoundrel," Qui-Gon amended.

"I would," a small voice chimed.

Every head turned and suddenly all eyes were on a young boy. The bravado he'd shown in speaking up had vanished completely. His pale cheeks had turned a deep scarlet that almost matched his auburn hair. His blue-green eyes were focused resolutely on the ground beneath him.

"I wanna help Master Jinn," the boy mumbled.

"Then help him you will," Yoda agreed. "Wait outside you both must while hide the others do."

Qui-Gon and the boy left the room and Yoda swung the large wooden doors shut with the Force. Qui-Gon looked sidelong at the youngling who'd accompanied him. As soon as the boy had spoken up, suspicion had spiked in Qui-Gon's mind. The boy had eagerly volunteered to help a 'scoundrel.' Qui-Gon quickly decided it was unfair. It wasn't as if he really was a thief.

"What is your name, Initiate?" Qui-Gon asked to break the silence.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master," the boy said.

Memories stirred at the reply. For a moment, Qui-Gon was back with Xanatos on a mission to retrieve this very youngling for training at the Temple.

_"Shouldn't we leave such younglings where they are? This is a peaceful planet, the family is well off- why should we take a child away from that?"_ Xanatos had asked.

_ "We must trust that parents know what is best for their children."_

He had meant the response then and he still believed it now. The Jedi had to trust parents. However, he realized, they also had to trust themselves. He had been unsure about taking the two year old Xanatos from his father. He should have listened to his instincts. At the very least, he should have paid closer attention to Xanatos. The boy had as much as told him he was wondering if he'd have been better off living with his father. Instead of really reassuring him, Qui-Gon had hoped that the mission would help clear things up.

"Master Jinn, sir?"

Qui-Gon shook himself from his troubled reverie and looked at the small boy at his side.

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"Did I do something bad? You didn't look very happy to hear my name," Obi-Wan explained.

Qui-Gon realized his ruminations must have put a fowl look on his face. He tried to school his face into a cheerier expression, but the results must have been less than stellar because Obi-Wan flinched back at the sight. Qui-Gon sighed and ran a hand over his face. He would have to emulate Mace for a bit and settle for blank, seriousness.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Your name just reminded me of something."

"What?"

Instantly realizing he'd perhaps overstepped his bounds, Obi-Wan opened his mouth but couldn't find the right retraction. An embarrassed flush was once again creeping into the child's cheeks.

"It was nothing," Qui-Gon offered to save the boy. "I just remembered that I was the one who brought you to the Temple."

"Really?"

Embarrassment was replaced first by curiosity then confusion. Obi-Wan bit his lip, clearly restraining himself from asking more questions. Qui-Gon was himself confused by the reaction until he realized the boy probably thought that retrieving him had itself been an unpleasant memory. He decided to ease the tension a bit.

"Really," he said. "Of course, you were a bit smaller then. And I had to carry you everywhere because for some reason, you refused to walk."

It was a lame joke, but Obi-Wan laughed anyway. The boy's wide, toothy grin was enough to elicit a smile from Qui-Gon. Just then the doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains opened once again.

"I suppose it is time then," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan stood at the ready and nodded his head curtly. To look at him, you would think that he was a soldier on the battlefield instead of a young boy playing a game. "I'm ready," he said. "Just tell me what to do, Master."

Qui-Gon winced. He knew that Obi-Wan was only using the title as an honorary for an elder but it was painful to be called Master so soon after losing Xanatos. All traces of laughter died from his face.

"Just do everything I tell you to, right when I tell you to," he instructed roughly.

Obi-Wan nodded. He cautiously entered the room and then waited for instruction. Qui-Gon motioned for the child to proceed forward. Obi-Wan crept forward on tip-toe.

"Roll," Qui-Gon barked.

Obi-Wan instantly tucked into a roll as another initiate jumped from the bushes. Obi-Wan tapped the initiate on the back to take the other youngling from the game then continued forward. The youngling quickly scrambled atop a large boulder to get a good view of the rest of the game.

"Duck."

Obi-Wan crouched down just as a hand shot out from a bush to tag him. The hand met empty air while Obi-Wan reached back and tapped the opposing initiate on the forehead. Thanks to Qui-Gon's keen senses, and Obi-Wan's quick obedience to instruction, the first youngling was soon joined by a half dozen others. The collection of initiates became eager spectators. They tried to sense who would jump out next to try to stop Obi-Wan and gasped at every close call.

Obi-Wan tried to block it all out so that he could concentrate on Qui-Gon's commands. Still, he couldn't help letting a small grin sneak onto his face. Slowly but surely he was advancing through the large room. Yoda's gimer stick was perched precariously at the top of a waterfall only a few meters ahead. There was only one more youngling to surpass. Qui-Gon tried to sense out the final initiate, but it seemed Yoda had completely masked their presence. He motioned Obi-Wan over to him.

"Our last opponent is well hidden," he told the boy.

"What should we do?" Obi-Wan asked. He glanced back to the other initiates. The group was leaning forward, intently waiting to see what would happen. Under so many eyes, Obi-Wan suddenly felt nervous. He tugged absentmindedly at the hem of his tunic and looked up to Qui-Gon for advice.

Qui-Gon stroked his beard with his thumb and forefinger. This was the final challenge. He realized he felt like he was being tested as well. Xanatos had been on his final mission as a padawan when he'd fallen. Qui-Gon felt like he'd failed his apprentice when it mattered most. Now he had a second chance of sorts to guide another to success. Of course, when he thought of it that way, he found he couldn't think of his next move. It was a simple game to teach younglings, so why was he on edge? Obi-Wan was still looking to him for advice. He had to say something.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He looked up at the gimer stick, the waterfall, and Qui-Gon. He was taking everything in and analyzing it. Undoubtedly, he was drawing on every lesson he'd learned in his short life. Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan looked all too serious for a boy his age, even a Jedi Initiate.

"I think we should both go for it at the same time," Obi-Wan said. "If we go different directions, then one of us should succeed."

He could see determination flare behind bright eyes; Obi-Wan believed in the plan. It was a sound plan but Qui-Gon hesitated to agree. He was paralyzed by worry. It was completely ridiculous. He knew that. All the same, he knew that even the smallest failure would be a hard blow to handle right now.

He nodded his head. He would have to face his fear, no matter how irrational. He was still a Jedi, despite his failures.

Obi-Wan also nodded. They diverged and took separate paths around the pool beneath the waterfall. Qui-Gon let his eyes flit over to Obi-Wan. The boy's eyes were glued to the goal. Qui-Gon made a mental note to tell Obi-Wan later to be more mindful of his surroundings. He was just about to say as much when his leg snagged on something. He looked slowly to the ground and saw a small, salmon skinned Mon Calamari girl clutching onto his leg.

"You're out, Master Jinn," she said.

Qui-Gon gaped for a moment, then inclined his head in a shallow bow. "That I am, young one."

He turned back to look at Obi-Wan, just in time to see the youngling finish scaling the rocks at the side of the waterfall. Obi-Wan snatched the gimer stick and raised it happily above his head. All of the other younglings cheered. Yoda emerged from behind the waterfall. He used the Force to pluck Obi-Wan from the top of the waterfall, and deposit him back on the ground. Obi-Wan handed the gimer stick back to the ancient master with a deep bow. The other initiates crowded around.

"Done very well you all have. Defeated Master Jinn even, you did, and retrieved my staff young Obi-Wan did as well. But lose sight of the present you must not for future goals," Yoda continued and then he turned to Qui-Gon. "And let not the past make invisible what is around you now."

"Yes, Master Yoda," the younglings said together.

Qui-Gon bowed to the wisdom. He had always tried to live in the moment but it had never been so difficult. Seeing all the young faces turned to him now, he only hoped he would find his way back to the Living Force. But that was the future. For now he would have to live through, and accept, a difficult present.


	4. Chapter 4: Initiate

A/N: Something a little different this time around. Some preliminary notes: Ludolf Tarkin is my own creation; apparently Tarkins were senators up til the empire formed. Oh, and if anyone questions it, apparently Palpatine has been senator for a long time but I didn't have Obi-Wan interact with him, because I thought it would spoil things for the actual series.

As always, thanks for the reviews. It's always good to know people are actually reading this and better yet, enjoying it.

Disclaimer: SW still isn't mine

Chapter 4: Initiate

Obi-Wan Kenobi was excited. He and the other initiates in his age group had a special assignment for the week. This assignment would allow him to be out of the Temple, on his own, for most of each day. While he loved the Temple and considered it home, it wasn't often that he got to see the rest of Coruscant. To him it felt like a small taste of his future as a padawan learner. Someday he'd see not only Coruscant, but the rest of the galaxy with his master. Until then, he was determined to prove himself on this assignment.

Of course, he hadn't counted on the senate building being quite so... vexing. He had just split off from the other initiates when he got knocked to the floor.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said to the passing senator who'd bowled him over.

The Rodian kept walking as if he hadn't heard Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan frowned slightly and got back to his feet. He quickly released his frustration back into the Force. He just needed to remember that this wasn't the Temple; he couldn't expect everyone to abide by the same standards as Jedi. Still, as fellow servants of the Republic, he'd expected senators to be a bit more civil.

Obi-Wan was careful to be a bit more aware of his surroundings as he made his way for his assigned senator's office. With a little more weaving he managed to find the correct office- Senator Ludolf Tarkin of the Seswenna Sector. He straightened out his tunics before entering into a small waiting room. The room was almost entirely a sterile grey and sparsely furnished. At a desk in the center of the room, typing away, was a grim looking middle aged woman. She had a large, sharp nose that brought to Obi-Wan's mind images of the Corellian banshee bird. She turned one dark eye on Obi-Wan.

"Name?" the woman asked.

Obi-Wan swallowed once then said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've come from the Jedi Temple-"

"Yes, yes. I only asked your name, boy."

The woman activated a com unit at her desk. "Sir, an Obi-Wan Kenobi to see you."

Without a reply, the door to the main office opened. It was not such an odd thing, but Obi-wan felt inexplicably unnerved. The woman had gone back to typing, so Obi-Wan decided to go on in. The office was adorned much the same way as the waiting room had been. There wasn't even a single plant or piece of art to cheer up the room. A man Obi-Wan assumed to be the senator was standing in the corner of the room gazing out the window. If the secretary had been intimidating, this man was much worse. He had a thin, almost skeletal build. Judging from his pallor, if Obi-Wan hadn't been able to sense a presence in the Force, he might have suspected the aging senator was dead on his feet.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Senator Tarkin?"

The senator turned toward Obi-Wan at last. Obi-Wan swore Tarkin's lip curled back the moment the senator rested his eyes on him but when he blinked Tarkin's face was impassive once more.

"They sent me a child?" Tarkin said with a long suffering sigh.

"I know I might seem young, but I-"

"How old are you?"

Obi-Wan was starting to feel like he shouldn't bother trying to talk to senators as they seemed quite happy to ignore anything he said. Instead he bit back his temper and said, "Ten standard years."

"At least they didn't send me an alien," Tarkin said, seemingly to himself. Obi-Wan had to try hard not to gape at the remark. He was about to ask what the senator meant by that statement but Tarkin started speaking again before he got the chance. "So, Kenobi is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, Kenobi, what do you know about politics?"

"A bit, sir, but I'll admit its not quite my best subject. Although I've been told I'm a promising negotiator, which always helps in politics."

"I suppose even Jedi younglings have _tricks_ to help with negotiations."

It was all Obi-Wan could do not to grimace. He knew quite well what the senator was implying and he could hardly believe it. This really was quickly turning into quite a trying day.

"I have a few laws that will be going before the senate for a vote in this coming week. I would like a Jedi's opinion on them."

"You'd like my help?" Obi-Wan perked up. He'd thought he would only be observing. To actually advise a senator...

"I don't need help from a child," Tarkin said and Obi-Wan deflated once more. "But I do still want to hear your thoughts on this legislation."

Obi-Wan nodded. He wouldn't try to mince words with a politician. As far as he was concerned, he was helping and it would be much more interesting than sitting around watching. He took the datapad that was handed to him. He decided he was probably best off not trying to make small talk so he sat in a chair and silently set to work.

He read through the law and then reread it to make sure he'd understood everything. It might have been an easier task if Senator Tarkin hadn't been staring at him the entire time. He started to feel more like some sort of test subject than an assistant under such scrutiny.

Finally he said, "I believe you should vote in favor of this legislation. It probably won't be very popular initially, but I think that the long term benefits far outweigh any adverse effects."

Tarkin grinned. "You've confirmed everything I thought."

Obi-Wan wished that statement made him feel proud or comforted. Instead, he felt a distinct chill.

* * *

At the week's end, all of the initiates gathered in a classroom to discuss what they'd learned during their time at the senate. Most of the initiates were chatting casually while they waited their instructor to arrive. Obi-Wan, however, was scanning a datapad with a scowl.

"What's the matter, Obi?" his friend Bant asked as she took a seat next to him.

"He voted the opposite way on every single law," Obi-Wan replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan shook the datapad angrily in the air.

"Senator Tarkin kept asking for my opinion on legislation but then everything I suggested he took and voted the opposite way. He didn't even listen to a single thing I said."

Obi-Wan huffed out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hands through his ginger hair and slumped down onto his desk. The young Mon Calamari girl patted her friend on the shoulder. Obi-Wan gave Bant a small smile.

"Well, it is his job. You can't hope to know better than him," Bant said.

Obi-Wan's smile vanished. He sat bolt upright again and started smacking the datapad against the desk.

"One of the laws he voted for, if it would have passed, would have taken away all of the Jedi's independent authority. Even internal affairs would be controlled by the Senate."

"Oh." Bant blinked her large silver eyes and Obi-Wan could practically see her trying to formulate a good spin on the situation. "I'm sure he was doing what he thought was best."

"Best for him," Obi-Wan muttered. "You should have heard some of the speeches he made. He would go on about doing the difficult thing when he was clearly doing what would make him popular."

"Well, at least you got to do something useful," Bant replied quietly. "I don't think I learned anything about politics. Senator Palpatine just kept asking me about my training as a Jedi and the Temple. He said he really supported the Jedi and he was really friendly but it felt... creepy for some reason."

"I definitely did learn something," Obi-Wan said. "Never trust politicians."


End file.
